<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Boy in Town by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201289">New Boy in Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Ejaculate, F/M, Femdom, Fights, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, a eighteen year-old boy decides to enter the tournament. He gets a bit more than a few blows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa Hamilton | La Mariposa/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Boy in Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He raised up his arms into a fighting stance. The empty street gave the whole event an odd atmosphere. Needless to say. he was nervous. Very nervous. Clad in a simple t-shirt and blue jeans, this 16 year old had every reason to be nervous. He was a new entry in the most recent Dead or Alive Tournament  and his first opponent was none other, than Lisa Hamilton, a.k.a La Mariposa.</p><p>Lisa had a cheeky smile on her face. She was wearing an open shirt which showed a lot of cleavage and very, very short shorts. She bent over and squeezed her breasts with her arms while she winked at the teenaged boy. She blew him a kiss and seductively said</p><p>"Go easy on me."</p><p>The young boy turned bright red as he caught a glimpse of her chest. He tried to shake it off as the fight started. He fought in an unorthodox style and Lisa fought in her usual fighting style. The boy skillfully dodged most of her attacks and Lisa did likewise. The fight was very even.</p><p>But it eventually came to an end. One of his wild strikes managed to catch a bit of her shirt and he was able to see more of her boob than he would've expected. He shyly (and stupidly) took his eyes off the fight and he got a face full of her feet. He was knocked down and the fight was over.</p><p>The boy had lost. Lisa offered her hand with a smile and the boy accepted it.</p><p>"Good fight, kid. Didn't think you had that much in you," said Lisa.</p><p>"Thanks," the boy replied, looking away from her. He was obviously blushing and Lisa was amused by that. She leaned in closer to the boy.</p><p>"By the way, I didn't catch your name. You know it's not polite to not introduce yourself to a lady little boy."</p><p>"Sorry. I'm Jack." He started blushing again.</p><p>She looked over him as they were walking in no particular direction. She noticed he wasn't that buff, but still she wondered what were under those baggy clothes.</p><p>"So cutie, do you have any place to stay?" she said.</p><p>"I don't have any where to stay tonight actually." He said bashfully.</p><p>"I never had a place to stay in. I was abandoned by my parents when I was still a kid." He looked at his fists. "I had to learn how to fend off for myself."</p><p>Lisa sympathized with him and she offered that he stay with her for the night.</p><p>-----Later that night----</p><p>In a room in the inn, they were both sitting on the bed watching TV. Jack wasn't really paying attention though. He was still embarrassed that he's giving her trouble. Lisa saw him and thought of something very naughty. She stood up and looked at him. Jack was surprised and he wondered what was wrong. Lisa pouted at him, but then grinned. It was then that she kissed him.</p><p>They exchanged spit for a good two minutes. Jack's inexperienced tongue was no match to Lisa's. She moved her hand down and started rubbing at his crotch.</p><p>Immediately the kiss stopped as Jack gasped at the sensation. Sure he played with himself before, but that area was never touched by anyone else. She put her face closer to him and asked how old he was.</p><p>"Eighteen," he managed to say.</p><p>"Hm, good enough," Lisa replied.</p><p>She unzipped his pants and was shocked to find a rather large tent. She pulled down his pants and boxers and found a 8-inch tool staring at her. She started stroking his member as Jack moaned at her excellent technique. She sucked his balls as she continued to stroke him. Her thumb occasionally rubbed the head which caused Jack to moan at the sensation. Jack gave a cry of protest when she stopped the handjob. She silenced him by removing her shirt, exposing her large breasts.</p><p>"So how're the real things?" she said coyly.</p><p>Jack could only stare at them. She grabbed her placed his cock in between them. She started giving him a tittyfuck, occasionally sucking at the head. Jack could only clutch the bed sheets as he succumbed to the immense pleasure. She stopped after a few minutes.</p><p>"Say Jack, have you ever fucked a woman before?"</p><p>"N-no.."</p><p>She slid off her shorts to reveal a black thong. She showed off her ass to the teenager as she slid it off. Jack gasped as he saw her wet dripping pussy.</p><p>She turned around and pushed him onto the bed. She mounted him and placed her hands on his chest, she leaned over to him and said in a slutty voice,</p><p>"Get ready to be a man then Jack."</p><p>She kissed him as she lowered her pussy on his cock. They broke the kiss to moan and she started bouncing on him. A resounding slap was heard every time her hips collided with his crotch. Jack could only moan in pleasure as he saw his manhood disappear into this beautiful woman whose breasts were bouncing, sweat dripping off of her body. They both moaned in ecstasy as they fucked like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>Jack felt something building up in his loins as they continue their act after 10 minutes.</p><p>"Ms. Hamilton, I think I'm gonna-"</p><p>"Oh, me too baby. I think I'll let you cum inside."</p><p>Jack's thrusts coincided with Lisa's hips as they sped up, sensing their climax.</p><p>"Oh, Ms. Hamilton!"</p><p>"Call me Lisa baby, Lisa!"</p><p>"Lisa, Lisa, LISA!"</p><p>They froze as Jack exploded inside her. His sticky white fluid flowed into her pussy. At the same time, Lisa's juices gushed down on his dick as they both moaned each other's name.</p><p>When the deed was down, Lisa laid on him, his tool still inside her as they panted. They were exhausted but satisfied.</p><p>"Tha-that was amazing," Jack said.</p><p>Jack kissed her again.</p><p>Lisa felt something growing inside her and she grinned.</p><p>"So, round two?"</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>